Like Chocolate
by vulpixfairy
Summary: My latest and first M-rated RuHana story inspired by Kylie Minogue's song "Chocolate"; a romantic moment to cherish which is sweet, hot and indulgent like...chocolate. Please read and review ;)


Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk (plots, characters what nots)

Author's Note: I actually wrote a full version of this story but due to MAJOR graphic scenes, I've decided to tone it down to ease some uneasiness and to fit the R category. And to tell u the truth, this is actually the first time I wrote this kind of stuff...well, I hope it's worth reading...R and R please?

Warnings: OOC, DEFINITE SLASH, romance, lime/lemon warning, etc. (YOU MUST BE OLD ENOUGH TO UNDERSTAND ABOUT THIS SORT OF THING. IF YOU ARE DISGUSTED BY IT, I SUGGEST THAT YOU HIT THE BACK BUTTON WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE)

Another thing: This story can relate to my latest RuHana fic 'A Treasure Within'

* * *

Like Chocolate

Kaede gazed at his almost-nude lover momentarily on their bed before joining him, the mattress dipping with their combined weight. The kitsune eyed young man carefully observed the beauty before him. In the dimming lights casting from various candles decorating the room, his lover, by the name of Hanamichi, looked unusually ethereal tonight, ready to be ravaged in a cloud of lust and desire. However, there was one thing Kaede held back from devouring the redhead right on the spot. It was the sparkle of love shining in those coffee brown eyes of his lover. Along with that sparkle came determination with an underline of fear. Kaede inched closer and enveloped him in a slow kiss, his own alabaster skin glowing in the dim candlelight and his own cobalt eyes glistening with identical expression to his koi. Both bodies, equal in figure but different in skin tone, were a breathtaking sight.

"So beautiful..." Kaede murmured, his lips still softly fused with the redhead's.

"Kaede..." Hanamichi whispered back, succumbing in his kitsune's arms.

The atmosphere in the room was heavy with anticipation of the events that were to be unfolded that night. Yet it was comfortable and love was definitely permeating the air combining with the lust and desire that was sure to surface. The two young men pulled back from the slow, sensual kiss. Kaede and Hanamichi were locked in an embrace, finding themselves on their knees, their skin in close contact. Kaede freed one his arms that had wound around the small of his boyfriend's back to softly brush against Hanamichi's cheek. Hanamichi seemed to purr and leaned into his touch.

"Hana-chan...are you sure about this?" Kaede had been holding back and he didn't want to frighten his koi of his dangerous lust. Right now, his lover's welfare was more important. He held Hanamichi securely, still stroking his cheek, "There's still time to turn back."

* * *

Hanamichi cocked his head to one side with a small grin on his face. His koi was so understanding over the past months. He thought back on the past painful memories and finally found the strength to move on with his new love. He did promise him that he would tell him when he was ready...and he will fulfill that promise.

"You've waited long enough. I have a promise to keep and I will fulfill it," Hanamichi said firmly. Kaede sensed some fear and hesitance in his next sentence, "But I...forgotten how to, it's been so long since-."

Kaede gently silenced him with another kiss, not wanting his beloved to dwell in miserable memories. He smiled tenderly and pressed their bodies tightly together as they laid on the comfy mattress.

* * *

A pale supine leg gently covered the other's hip, pulling the tanned body close. Their legs entwined and their lips were fused for slow kissing. Their bodies aligned like identical poles of flesh. Kaede moaned softly as he gently wound his fingers in the bright red hair, massaging his scalp and bringing their hips close. Hanamichi whimpered softly at the slight sensation and broke the kiss almost abruptly, burying his head underneath his lover's chin. Kaede caught him and soothingly rubbed his shoulders and muscular arms to take away some tension. Still softly resuming, Kaede began to teach his lover the finer arts of kissing. Before Hanamichi knew it, he found himself reveling in the love and warmth of his lover in the kiss. Kaede was sucking on Hanamichi's bottom lip, making it swollen, before delving deep into his mouth, determining to taste every inch of it. Hanamichi was responding eagerly, moaning and whimpering as he felt Kaede's tongue exploring the inside of his mouth. Soon, his tongue joined his lover's in a gentle duel. The redhead could feel himself slowly getting more and more aroused as the kissing progressed. Shiny ribbons of saliva linked their wet lips as Kaede seductively sucked on his tongue.

'Kami-sama...so good...'

Unconsciously Hanamichi pulled Kaede closer, closing a fist into his lover's dark hair, determined to keep him there. Kaede groaned softly around his mouthful as he felt his lover's nether regions brushing him there...the heat of need...the small embers of lust and desire were slowly building up.

Kaede released his tongue and slowly lined a trail of kisses from the corner of his mouth to his temple and on his forehead. He sighed when he felt his lover trying to return the gesture by kissing where he could reach. Rukawa paused his ministrations to roll them over so that he was on top of him. He gazed down at the prone form beneath him. Through his half-lidded eyes, he felt himself hardening more; he gulped back a groan and willed himself to control himself.

'This is for Hanamichi...'

* * *

Hanamichi was already quite a sight to behold. Red hair spread all over the pillows like silk, brown eyes darkened to nearly black with passion and desire, kiss-swollen lips red and begging to be tasted more, tanned skin starting to glisten with perspiration...Kaede groaned softly at the sight. There was no mistake that Hanamichi enjoyed the kiss thoroughly, the large lump beneath the briefs was evidence enough. Hanamichi's whines of impatience brought him back to reality, he willed himself to relax. It worked for a brief moment but he found his underwear becoming tight and uncomfortable.

Kaede hovered over his lover until their noses barely touched. He balanced himself, bracing an arm on each side of his head, realigning himself until he was settling comfortably in between the supine tanned legs. Hanamichi arched his back and moaned softly.

"Hana..." Kaede whispered hoarsely, gently cupping his head to lean in for another kiss, "I want to make you feel good."

Hanamichi cried softly and wound his legs loosely around his waist. He wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and buried his face against his collarbone.

"Kaede...please..." his voice was filled with longing, "More...more...please..."

Kaede wasted no time to give him what he wanted. After kissing his delectable lips, he trailed sloppy wet kisses down the curve of his neck, slowly tracing the protruding points of his collarbone. He felt the arms around his neck loosening slightly, giving him more movement. He bit the firm flesh hard to leave love-bites; he smiled in his head as he felt his lover writhe under him. He descended further and found himself facing a dark dusty nub of a hardening nipple, which happened to be on his right side. He breathed hotly on it, making Hanamichi sigh and thrust his hips against his stomach. He licked the nipple slowly, reveling in its texture before swooping down and engulf it in his mouth. Hanamichi whined, bringing a trembling hand up to rest on Kaede's head. He could feel the heat centering in his nether regions and through his ravaged nipple, he then unconsciously spread his legs wider, feeling his boyfriend climbing on top of his right leg, trapping it in between his own legs. He mewled when Kaede shifted against his leg. Kaede whimpered softly as he released the wet and abused nipple, transferring his ministrations to the other nipple. Oh, it felt so good, too wonderful.

'I never thought...oh...I could..oh...so high...so good...'

Hanamichi gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt little bites on his nipples, alternating back and forth, sending little shivers of wanted pain down his spine to pool in his groin. His fingers were still tangled in the raven black locks of his koi, they flexed and relaxed as he felt each jolt of pleasure shoot into his body. The redheaded young man felt like he was in heaven, oh, he was so ready for more.

Kaede smirked as he noticed how responsive his lover was. Leaving his nipples shiny and wet with saliva, he licked his toned stomach with his lips and tongue, alternating between licks and kisses as he traced each muscle line and contour. The redhead was truly blessed in his physique.

'So beautiful...so mine...'

He then encountered his navel where he found a dusky trail of hair underneath. He avidly followed the trail with his tongue where it ended underneath the lining of his underwear. He sat up on his haunches and laid both hands on Hanamichi's chest. He smiled at him as he trailed them over his body with teasing, feather-light touches, making the redhead gulp and arch into his touch. Leaving one hand on his chest, he trailed the other downwards, slowly reaching to his destination that was underneath those briefs. He brushed his hand over the bulge in that underwear and gently massaged and squeezed it. His smile turned into a smirk as the redhead suddenly thrust into his hand, moaning softly and spreading his legs wider. Kaede trailed his hand onto the inside of his thighs, feeling the satiny soft skin quiver under his touch.

"I think it's time that you..." his hands trailed to the briefs, "Lose these..."

* * *

Hanamichi shivered as he felt a brush of cool air on his lower body. Nevertheless he assisted Kaede of the underwear removal by lifting his hips and laid back against the bed, arching his back and moaning wantonly. Kaede, in the meantime, unceremoniously threw it aside and took in the sight. The man was magnificent, all wanton and so debauched, waiting for him to eat him alive. He groaned at the thought but still restrained himself. He has to make his beloved feel only pleasure with minimal pain, and besides they had all night...there was no hurry.

"It was truly worth waiting..." Kaede whispered softly, bending down to place a soothing kiss on his lover's forehead.

He pulled back, still settling in between his legs. He trailed his hands on his slim hips, massaging them before trailing to his stomach. He bent down and kissed him beneath the navel. The dark-haired man took his time, tweaking his lover in places that were most sensitive to a single feathery touch. Kaede observed with pride as the blush that covered the redhead's face intensified in colour and his chest heaving with gasps and moans. He thrust his hips, his thighs clenching with anticipation. The kitsune eyed man looked with wonder at his beloved before dipping his head between the tanned thighs.

Hanamichi's moans increased in pitch when he felt a wet suction on his nether regions, he gripped the quilt in his fist tightly, feeling the first round of sensations invading his body. Kaede felt proud as he made himself more comfortable on the bed. Hanamichi writhed and thrashed beneath him. Oh, he had never felt so hard before, so hard that it actually hurts. Kaede too was feeling uncomfortable with his own problem but he held it back and concentrating on the moans and gasps wrenched from his lover's throat. It went on for a long moment, Hanamichi's head thrown back, his eyes tightly shut and his mouth blabbering incoherently. Hanamichi felt like crying when he felt the warm...wet...heat covering him. He mewled loudly when Kaede hummed, the vibrations threatening him to burst.

"Kitsu...Kaede!"

The sharp edge of his lover's voice was the definite indication that he was reaching his climax. He abruptly pulled away, making the redhead shout in frustration. He ignored the whimpers and smirked when Hanamichi tried to reach for him. Hanamichi wept softly as Kaede stared at him with an intense sapphire gaze that set him on fire. And all of a sudden, Kaede was working on him ferociously, sucking hard and fast. Hanamichi thrashed wildly on the onslaught, giving out staccatoed moans, and with a final moan and shiver, he reached his climax.

* * *

Hanamichi felt like he was drowning in a sea of warmth and heat as he came down from his high. He slowed down the speed of his thrusting and slumped back onto the bed, draping one arm over his head in attempt to wipe away the tears from his eyes. He felt so sated and so good at the same time.

Feeling proud, Kaede released his lover, nuzzling his head against his thighs. He smiled at the picture he had further created, but concern was written on his face when he saw traces of tears on his lover's cheeks and he was trembling. He crawled over to the redhead's side and removed his arm. He gathered him in his arms and rocked him gently, soothing him.

"Hana-chan?" he brought a hand to his cheek and softly wiped away his tears, "Are you alright? You're crying..."

Hanamichi nodded his head fervently and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Kaede was slightly disorientated but melted into the kiss. The redhead moaned as he tasted himself in his lover's mouth. Kaede growled with pride as he opened his mouth to allow the younger man to taste his own release. They pulled back and Hanamichi found that his koi still hadn't found his release just yet.

"Kaede...what about you?"

Kaede only smiled gently at him. He took one of his hands and brushed a tender kiss across his knuckles. He then placed it flat on his chest.

"I want you to touch me, Hana," Kaede whispered to him, still holding onto his hand.

He guided it to one of his nipples where Hanamichi circled around it before pinching it softly between his fingers. Kaede cried out softly, unconsciously thrusting his hips. Hanamichi watched with fascination as he observed the beautiful man at his side. He wanted so much to return the favor and give him pleasure like he did to him. Sakuragi pulled himself up and onto his knees, beckoning his kitsune boyfriend to do the same. As their bodies drew together, Sakuragi timidly reached for his underwear, tugging at his sides impatiently. Kaede chuckled deep in his throat helping him with the chore. Hanamichi stared in awe at the impressive image of his lover's muscled and lithe body. And Hanamichi blushed...again.

"Like what you see?"

"Shut up, baka kitsune," Hanamichi muttered with embarrassment before turning to his koi with some hesitance, "I...I don't know where to start."

"Start where it feels right and take your time," Kaede encouraged him as he leaned back against the headboard, spreading his legs apart and beckoning his beloved to come in between. When he did, he pulled him into a hug, keeping his arms around his slender waist, smiling slightly, he whispered into the redhead's ear seductively, "Do what you wish to me. I'm at your mercy."

* * *

Hanamichi's heart felt like bursting with happiness. With love and gratitude shining in his eyes, the redhead proceeded to give his kitsune the pleasure he so rightfully deserved.

"Kitsune..."

Leaning forwards, he lovingly kissed his love. He smiled slightly when he felt the other's arms tightening around his waist.

'So good...so delicious...'

Still kissing him, he kept one arm secured around Kaede's neck while his other hand explored the hard...smooth...planes and muscles of his body. His fingers trailed along his collarbone, teasing him in very...very feather-light touches until he reached to the center of his chest. There, he felt the satiny skin, shivering underneath his fingertips. He moved to his right nipple and circled it like he did earlier. Feeling the nub tighten and harden, he gently broke the kiss and replaced the fingers with his mouth. Kaede arched his back with a mewl when he felt the wet heat surrounding his nipple and he growled when he felt his other nipple tweaked and pinched by eager fingers.

Kaede's mind was clouded, he brought one hand to rest on the silky mass of red hair, combing it, desperate to keep the head there, "Hana...Kami-sama..."

Hanamichi felt proud, he hadn't felt like this for such a long time. The keen soft moans and whispers of his name spurred him on to abuse, bite, kiss and lick his nipples till they were red as cherries and sensitive to the warm air of the room. He could feel the alabaster skin becoming slick with perspiration like his own. He pulled back slowly to observe the other man. Kaede's neck was stretched out as far as he could get, his chest was gleaming with sweat and saliva, his nipples dark and hard.

Kaede realized that some time during the foreplay, he had closed his eyes. When he opened them, he found his koi staring at him with a small smile on his face. Kaede smiled back, his eyes full of encouragement to ravage him further. Observing the redhead, he noticed that he was slightly hesitant to go further.

"Touch me...please..."

Kaede released his waist and repositioned against the headboard to get more comfortable. Taking one of his koi's hand, he brought between his thighs. Kaede whimpered and closed his eyes at the sensation of the first touch.

"Yes..." he hissed softly, "So good..."

Hanamichi watched with fascination and wonder at Kaede's blissful face. He gained more confidence and gripped him firmly. Kaede moaned loudly as soon as he felt the sensations attacking him, making him spread his legs wider to accommodate his lover. Hanamichi could feel himself aroused again and at the same time, he was proud that it was he who made this divine young man mewling and writhing with pleasure. His eagerness and determination made up for lost experience.

* * *

Kaede, his mind filled with lust, gazed down at his lap and groaned at the sight of the redhead. He could feel his peak coming but he didn't want to end too soon.

"Uh...Hana..." Kaede moaned, trying to get some coherent thought into his brain, "Wait..."

Hanamichi was on high as he continued to pleasure his lover. It felt too good to stop. He was stopped however when Kaede suddenly pulled him up for a rough kiss. Slightly disorientated, he sagged on Kaede. Hanamichi felt a stab of hurt. Didn't Kaede like it? What did he do wrong to make him act like that?

"What's wrong? Didn't you like it?"

Hearing the soft insecure tone, Kaede was beside with slight shock to find tears forming in his koi's eyes. He quickly kissed his tears away, and held him, "No...it was good, Hana."

"But why stop now?"

Kaede bit back a whimper when Hanamichi shifted his hips against his stomach, "No...I don't want to end...no...it's too soon. Not right now..."

Bringing his head closer to place a small peck on the red lips, he shifted the redhead's hips so that they align with his. With that, they were engaged in a slow seductive dance. Hanamichi whimpered and wept softly as he felt more sensations attacking his lower body, gasping as he threw his head back to reveal his neck. Kaede kept his hips close with a strong arm as he proceeded to shower his neck with nibbles and soft kisses.

"This is too good to be true..." Kaede murmured, "I never dreamed that it would be anything like this...so wonderful..."

"Kaede..." Hanamichi whispered, bringing his head back to kiss his kitsune, "No more teasing...I want...oh!"

Oh...they were so close to the edge...teetering towards their pinnacle of their release. Hanamichi was mewling loudly like a kitten seeking and demanding attention as he shifted his hips in an uneven rhythm. He cried as he buried his face against the side of Kaede's neck, he hugged him tightly, making Kaede groan at the intimate contact.

"I love you so much, my do'aho..." he cried out too as he tried hold back, "So...damn...much..."

Hanamichi whimpered as he gave his reply, "I...ooh...love you too...uhn...kitsune..."

* * *

As much as he wanted to savour the loving and intimate embrace, Kaede remembered what he wanted to do. He gently disentangled from his boyfriend, laying him onto the bed.

"Wait..."

He fumbled around the wooden surface of the bedside table. When he found what he was looking for, he brought it back, nodding his head slightly in affirmation. Kaede then laid on his side, pulling his beloved into a loving embrace, kissing his forehead.

"This is why I don't want to end it too soon," Kaede briefly explained, he cupped Hanamichi's face and stared seriously into his eyes, "Do you trust me?"

Hanamichi gazed into the dark sapphires that were his koi's beautiful eyes. The gaze was intense with lust, passion and desire but there was also love, concern and trust; a sweet combination that made his chest swell. He made his choice as he laid down flat on his back, one hand reaching out for the other man, need and trust shining on his face.

"Hana?"

"I'm sure, Kaede...I trust you and I want it so badly," Hanamichi sighed softly when Kaede drew closer to kiss him, "Take me..."

And to emphasize his desire, he placed his kitsune's hand in between his legs. Kaede inhaled sharply at the raw...unadulterated passion glazing in his redhead's eyes...

"I'm yours..."

They were the words Kaede needed to hear and know. Without hesitation, he took of the other's shoulders, arching him off the bed to initiate a slow tonsil-rolling, saliva-exchanging kiss.

"I need you!" Hanamichi whispered desperately, clutching his kitsune tightly when they broke the kiss, "Please...I..."

"Shhh...shhh..." Kaede hushed him soothingly, "Here..."

* * *

Kaede pushed himself until he was back at the bed's headboard. Laying his legs flat onto the mattress, he opened his arms, a warm gesture to beckon his boyfriend. Hanamichi smiled shyly and snuggled close to his muscular chest. He spread his legs, straddling his lap.

Reaching for the tube, he squeezed a generous dollop of the silky liquid onto his hands and rubbed them, "Come closer to me," Hanamichi obediently scooted closer, wrapping his arms around the pale neck.

Cautiously he traced a lubricated finger in the crevice of his butt cheeks until he reached his destination. Hanamichi clenched with discomfort at the invasion.

"Shhh...relax, Hana-chan..."

Feeling Hanamichi relax, he slipped the finger in, stroking his velvety warmth. Sakuragi whimpered at the initial sting slowly giving way to a strange feeling. Without knowing, he began to squirm onto his lap, starting to like it. Kaede showered his boyfriend's shoulder with feathery kisses as he continued to stretch his lover. Hanamichi squirmed on his lap, the pain was disappearing. It felt so wonderful, making him spread his legs further. Kaede glowed with happiness at the serene yet wanton look on that beautiful face.

"Hana-chan..." he whispered and kissed his lips, "Are you alright?"

"Don't stop, please...I want..." Hanamichi blabbered, his eyes shining with frustrated tears, "More..."

"Just one more, koi," Kaede whispered, "I don't want to hurt you."

Kaede watched transfixed at his lover as he further prepared him. He smirked when he felt a bump and upon contact, Hanamichi gasped sharply.

"You feel that?" Kaede whispered into his ear, "That's where I'm going to stroke you with my body..."

Hanamichi mewled at the thought and buried his face against his neck.

"Please...please..." Hanamichi pleaded.

He groaned with disappointment when Kaede pulled out the fingers. Kaede then smiled at him as he pushed him back slightly to squeeze more lubricant from the tube. He rubbed them onto Hanamichi's hands, bringing them to his nether regions. Hanamichi got the idea as he stroked him. Kaede moaned in his throat, enjoying the massage but as much as he liked the needles of sharp sensation piercing in his body, he had an important matter to deal with.

"No more, Hana...or I won't last much longer..."

Kaede pulled his hands away. Pulling his lover close, he gently held him by the hips. The kitsune eyed man smiled at him, and Hanamichi smiled back too.

"Slowly..."

Hanamichi winced at the intrusion and sighed with a shiver. Willing his body to relax, he felt a penetration deep inside. He whimpered slightly, feeling some pain traveling up his spine. He breathed heavily, looking at his lover, asking for guidance. Kaede soothed him by kissing him, helping his mind to be distracted from the pain. Gaining more courage, he impaled himself fully onto his lover and yelped when he felt something tear inside of him. Whatever it was...it was painful...and yet...it felt so...utterly...wonderfully...absolutely...sensational.

Kaede groaned when he felt molten heat surrounding him. All he wanted to do was pound into him senseless but he was more concerned with his lover's welfare when he heard the yelp. Through his fog of heated desire, he saw new tears clinging near the eyelids of his beloved and he was trembling in his arms.

"Hana...did you hurt your-" he was immediately cut off when he felt the muscles clench around him, making him moan and grip his hips.

"Kaede...it feels so good...don't stop." Hanamichi grunted softly as he slowly initiated a rhythm as he rose his hips and slid down, making him bounce on his lap. Kaede instinctively thrust his hips up to meet his lover's, oh the heat was threatening to overtake him, "Kaede!"

Kaede groaned and he soon gave into his lover's cries.

* * *

It took a few strokes and corrections to find the most compromising rhythm. The two men clung onto each other as they continued their dance of love and passion. Hanamichi was mewling continuously like a kitten, accompanied by occasional sighs and moans of his lover's name as he bounced on Kaede's lap. His arms were wrapped around his neck tightly, threatening to cut off his oxygen supply. Hanamichi had never felt filled like this. It was so indescribable, it was as if his heart was healed all over again and he relished the lustful look on his kitsune's face.

"Kaede!" he whispered sharply when he felt a sudden jolt inside of him, making his body spasm.

Kaede was in heaven himself as he watched his lover bob up and down on his legs. As he grunted fiercely, he looked to where their bodies connected and he hardened even more. He firmly held his hips as he guided him to a faster pace, he was so hard for too long, he needed his release so badly...he pumped his hips upwards almost desperately, the even-paced, slow lovemaking was too much.

Hanamichi seemed to sense his urgency and he breathed hotly into his ear. He too, needed his release...oh...so...badly...

"Do it to me, now!" Hanamichi commanded, his need for completion brushed all his fears aside, "I want you so badly..."

That was it...Kaede could no longer hold back as he suddenly threw Hanamichi onto his back, hovering his face over his lover's. Kaede cried out as he started to pump his hips in a frenzy. He was determined to reach his climax as well as making his lover come with him. He gripped the redhead's shoulders in an iron hold. Along the way, Hanamichi gave in and wrapped his legs around the slender waist, locking them firmly behind the small of his back. He wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders and buried his face against the sturdy neck. Lustful grunts, groans and moans filled the still air not long after as the two lithe sweat-slicked bodies continued to dance.

"Kaede! Please...oh!" Hanamichi threw his head back and sobbed, "Love me! Don't stop! Don't leave me, don't let go!"

"Never ever...I love you so much..." Kaede promised as he gave a bite on his neck, making him squirm and jolt even more.

"S-s-so close...I...Kaede," Hanamichi sobbed when he felt a molten heat rising before it spread throughout his body.

"M-me too!"

With a high-pitched sob, Hanamichi arched his back as he reached his climax. Kaede grunted and groaned as he felt his orgasm nearing. He drove deeply into Hanamichi as he released himself into him, moaning brokenly as he gave uneven jerks of his hips, determined to mark him as his own to possess and to love. Hanamichi sighed when Kaede stopped, he fell onto his chest. Both men were slumped against the bed and heavy breathing was filled in the air, as they listened to the thundering beats of their hearts.

As soon as they calmed down from their high, they embraced each other, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Kaede picked his head from the damp chest to find Hanamichi smiling beatifically at him.

"Hana..." Kaede whispered softly and kissed his beloved tiredly, stroking his cheek and wiping away his tears.

"Thank you, Kaede..." Hanamichi whispered, returning the kiss, "It was wonderful..."

"Yes, it was, koi..." said the other man as he made to pull away.

"No...please..."

"But I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Hana-chan."

Hanamichi whimpered softly when Kaede withdrew from him. But soon after he sighed with contentment, when Kaede pulled a thick sheet from beneath the quilt to cover them both. Kaede drew his lover into his arms as they snuggled together for warmth, they were far too exhausted to sleep at the right end of the bed and they were just as comfortable as they were now. Kaede settled to play with Hanamichi's damp hair while Sakuragi traced invisible patterns on his pale chest.

In the aftermath of their lovemaking, the atmosphere was once again calm and warm and it was making both young men sleepy. Hanamichi cuddled against his shoulder as Kaede kissed his forehead again.

"I love you, kitsune..." Hanamichi said as he kissed the underside of his chin, making the other face him.

"And I love you, do'aho," Kaede said without hesitation as they drew their faces close for a slow kiss.

Kaede watched as Hanamichi succumbed to a much-needed slumber. This left the other man to muse for a moment. He thought back to that incident, happy that Hanamichi had finally reached so far to leave his fears behind. He smiled down upon the sleeping younger man, nuzzling his nose against his hair.

"You're getting there, Hana-chan...not much further but I'll be here beside you all the way."

With a gentle, good-night kiss, Kaede fell asleep with a content smile on his pale thin lips.

OWARI!


End file.
